


Moon's Secretary

by pabottokhae



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Mamamaoo, and stupid, hahahaha, moonsun, more characters will show up here and there, subscirbe at your own risk, this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: workaholic moon byulyi gets an assistant she can't let go of, in one way or another.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,"Moon's Secretary" yeah i know, no originality but i can't think of any better title so yea HAHA  
> uhh updates are random so please bear with me ;;

There it was again, the noise in her head; that buzzing, ringing and irking noise in her head. _it’s coming back._ She sighed but she needs play it cool. She can’t be obvious about it, not when Hani did something about it a few months back. She cracked her neck in attempt to calm down and silence that noise. It’s been going on since the meeting started. It’s been constant and irking, ringing and just buzzing in her head for the past fifteen minutes and thirty-three- no, four- no, five seconds. _fuckit_

“Moonbyul.”

She looked up at once, hearing her name being called. “Huh?” Her gaze met with a concerned look on her superior’s face. “Yes?” She looked around, everyone had the same look. She gulped. _no_

“Are you okay?”

She sat up straight. “Y-yes.” She cleared her throat. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She looked straight at Hani. Don’t get her wrong. She and Hani are very good friends. She just has this _slight_ grudge on Hani after Hani suspended her because according to Hani, she was stressed and needed a time off work.

Of course, being Hani; having all the power over Moonbyul (work related and nonwork related), just sending Moonbyul home wasn’t going to cut it. She knows Moonbyul would just do her work at home, so she personally drove Moonbyul to the hospital, where she already made appointments for a check-up and booked her a trip for the next five days.

Hani stared for a while, pouting but nodding in the end. “If you say so.” Hani only sighed and looked at the guy presenting and motioned for him to continue. She wasn’t convinced that Moonbyul was okay, of course. The girl was sweating even when she’s sure that the temperature of the air conditioning was at 16°C but she let it go. It wasn’t the time to bring it up.

Just as soon as all the presentations were done, Moonbyul didn’t waste any more time and got out of there, surprising everybody else but Hani. Hani only shrugged and dismissed everyone before going out as well to follow Moonbyul.

“Yah, Byulyi!”

“I’m fine, Hani. No need to send me to the doctors again. Also, yes, I’ve been taking the meds they prescribed, alright?” Moonbyul didn’t even look at her, nor slowed down so Hani could catch up. Hani had to push herself forward so that she could walk beside her. “That’s not it.”

Moonbyul looked at her, quite surprised as she wasn’t expecting that answer.

“But yes, it’s related to it. In one way or another…” Hani said and was about to continue speaking if not for one of the employees coming up to her. Moonbyul took the opportunity and left Hani there to go back to her office.

She pushed open the door to her office, revealing a girl sitting by the couch, waiting. Moonbyul stopped at her tracks and the girl quickly stood up and faced her.

Moonbyul looked at the girl, confused. “Who…are you?” She asked, although deep in her mind, she already had a clue.

The girl sheepishly smiled and bowed. “Oh sorry, you must be Miss Moon. Miss Ahn hired me.”

Her eyes widened. “She what?”

Hani arrived and squeezed past Moonbyul to walk over to where the girl was. “What’s with that reaction? I hired an assistant for you.”

“You did what?!” Moonbyul looked angrily at Hani who only shrugged and politely asked the girl to get some coffee for them. The girl nodded and bowed just before she exited the room, leaving the two. Moonbyul glared at Hani. “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“Well, you are now.” Hani sat down on the couch, Moonbyul just groaned and went to her desk. “I’m going to pretend this never happened. Please get rid of her.”

“Hey, I know you’re stressed. I can see it. Also, don’t you remember that the doctor did say getting someone to help you at work to reduce the stress? _Since you insist on having none and do everything by yourself…”_ Hani whispered the last part but Moonbyul heard it.

“There’s a reason for that.” Moonbyul looked at Hani. “And I don’t need a secretary.”

“Administrative Assistant actually, but yeah kind of the same, I guess…? Since she’s basically the only one working for you, yeah, she’ll be doing secretarial work but please don’t forget she’s an administrative assistant. They’re different.”

Moonbyul eyed Hani. “Whatever. She’s fired.”

“Oh come on Byul, on her first day of work? Come onnnn” Hani pleaded and just then the door opened and in went the said assistant holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it.

“I..I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I just made it how I usually do…” The girl meekly said while putting the cups down, each in front of the two girls.

Hani grabbed her cup and brought it to her face and indulged in the aroma. “Ahhh~” She smiled at the girl. “Thank you, Ms. Kim. Please wait by your desk, I still have matters to discuss with your whining boss baby over here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a desperate friend, unni. I need help for Byulyi.”

Yongsun is need of a job.

It’s been three years since she graduated college and since then, she’s been only doing part time jobs that had nothing to do with her major, Business Administration. And now, she has spent four months being completely unemployed and it’s stressing both her and her parents.

She needs to land a job offer soon.

She doesn’t understand it at all, how she manages to pass the interview but doesn’t get a call back. Her grades are great and her résumé is well done, most of those who reviewed it said so. But no matter what, she never got a call back. She’ll just eventually find out that those with connections got in.

She didn’t have the money to start her own business, so she couldn’t do that either. It frustrated her, so much to the point that she basically gave up and remained jobless for the next four months.

Until one night, she received a suspicious email from a person named Ahn Heeyeon.

The name was familiar but she couldn’t remember where she might have picked the name up. Curiosity got the best of her so she opened the email to shed some light on the subject.

The email was more or less a job offer, but it weirded her out because of the contents; a short greeting, explanation onto where she found Yongsun’s ad, an office address and instructions to come and bring her resume on Friday at 16:00 and that she could just tell the receptionist that she has an appointment with Ms. Ahn.

It’s two days from now.

Yongsun’s forehead creased. “Is this even real?” Yongsun thought aloud and reread the email again. “It doesn’t even say anything about what kind of job she’s offering…” She sighed, but grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote the address down, just in case she decides to go and find out if it is a real job offer.

Friday afternoon came, and she finds her in front of Honeycomb Homes building, a subsidiary of Ahn Security, the leading security agency in Korea. She knows all this because it created quite a noise then. The news of Ahn Security forming a subsidiary that wasn’t a smaller security agency but a design and architectural company which was to be headed by the daughter, Ahn Heeyeon, an architect.

Yongsun’s jaw dropped and she suddenly felt sick and her shoulders felt heavy. Something didn’t feel right.

She shook her head. “W-why would someone high up in the ranks personally send me an email about a job offer?” She sighed, everything now feels like a joke to her. Of course, that email was a joke. Probably just a spam.

She turned around and took a few steps away but stopped just as she was on her fifth step. But what if it’s real and I’m wasting the opportunity?

She turned around again and looked at the building, top to bottom. She gulped. Well, there’s only one way to find out. She took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance and headed straight to the reception, ignoring the fact that there were big security guards around, watching her. well, why wouldn’t they? I practically spent the last ten minutes outside just staring at the building.

“Hi. Uhm.” Yongsun said as she reached the reception area and the girl looked up and smiled at her. “Hi. How can I help you?”

“I…uhm.” She cleared her throat. “Ihaveanappointmentat4o’clockwithMissAhn.” She said it so fast that the receptionist almost didn’t catch what she said.

“Oh, hold on. Let me check that.” The girl smiled at her again and browsed through the monitor she had for a while and to Yongsun it felt like eternity. She fidgeted with her skirt, growing anxious. What if the email really is fake? What do I do ohgodd

Yongsun yelped in surprised when the girl clapped her hand and chuckled. “Ohhh yeah, right, right. Sorry. Miss Ahn personally told me about this yesterday. Are you perhaps Miss Kim Yongsun?” The girl was smiling at her.

Yongsun fixed herself and managed to regain her composure. “Y-yes.” it’s…real?

The girl nodded. “Well, you can go ahead, just take the elevator to 8th floor, Miss Ahn’s probably waiting for you.”

“8th floor?”

The girl smiled. “That’s right. Her office is located there.”

Yongsun nodded and did as she was told. She rode the elevator and got off at the 8th floor, a girl who she assumes as the secretary was already waiting for her by the elevator, the girl downstairs must’ve called it in. Then she was escorted into Ahn Heeyeon’s room, where the said CEO was napping that her secretary had to wake her up before leaving them alone.

Heeyeon fixed herself (to the best she could) before standing up from her desk and yawned. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night.” She said, walking towards the couch and plumped herself there, her hand motioning for Yongsun to approach.

Yongsun hesitantly did and just stood by the couch when she was near enough.

Heeyeon didn’t see because she was rubbing her eyes at that moment. Once she was done, she looked at Yongsun for the first time and gaped at her. “Woaaah, you’re really pretty. I like you already!”

Yongsun blinked. “S-sorry?”

Heeyeon just laughed it off. “Sit, please. Oh, and is that your resume?” She pointed at the folder in Yongsun’s hands.

Yongsun carefully sat down and handed the folder to Heeyeon. “Y-yes.”

Heeyeon scanned through it for a while before closing the folder and setting it down on the coffee table. Yongsun gulped. That’s not a good sign. she barely looked at it…

“You’re perfect, unni!”

Yongsun raised a brow and Heeyeon noticed. “Oh, I read here that you’re older than me by one year, so, please just call me Hani, unni.” Hani smiled at her.

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “W-wha?”

“You’re hired, unni. You’re perfect! I’m sure Byulyi would like you too.” Hani paused. “Meeeh eventually, I guess…she’s kind of cold to new people, but we’ll fix that.”

“Uhh…sorry but what exactly am I hired for? And who’s Byulyi?”

“Oh, right. I didn’t include that in the email.” Was all Hani said before looking at Yongsun with such a bright face. “Unni, are you hungry? Have you had lunch?”

Um. It is past 4PM…

“ah, no no no. Never mind that, let’s go for an early dinner! My treat. I’ll explain everything at dinner, right now, I need food. I’m really hungry.”

“Ehh?!!”

It was nothing close to what Yongsun expected. But then again, she never did get her hopes up that much because everything was iffy from the start. She didn’t undergo the usual process of applying for the job, all because, in Hani’s pleading voice, “I’m a desperate friend, unni. I need help for Byulyi.”

She went back home that night, already hired but she did say she’ll think about it still. Hani didn’t say anything other than “I hope to see you on Monday, unni! Byulyi’s office.” She knew she was asking for too much anyway.

Yongsun never dreamed of becoming a secretary but what could she do at this point? She needed the job, also Hani did say it’s all basically just office work and office work, Yongsun sure knew how to deal with. But Hani did have conditions but it wasn’t for her, it was for Yongsun’s Boss-to-be.

Yongsun sighed and lifelessly entered the house. “I’m home!” She weakly announced, Hani basically sucked the life out of her with all the conditions she needed to keep in mind. She noted them down even.

“You’re here?” Her mom’s head popped out from the kitchen, smiling at her. Yongsun saw it and nodded, ahhh she knows.

“How was the job interview? Your dad said you left this afternoon for it.”

Yongsun nodded again, should I tell them? “It went well, I guess.” She answered, while removing her heels. “I’m not eating dinner by the way, umma. I already ate before coming home.”

Her mom only nodded and went out of the kitchen, rushing to her daughter. “So, do you think you got the job?”

Yongsun looked at her mom. “That’s the point, umma. I’m hired.” She pouted. Her mom looked confused. “Then why are you sad? I heard it was a big company?” Yongsun just nodded and walked towards the stairs. “Maybe because I’ll miss slacking around here?” She mischievously lied, she didn’t want her mom to worry because her mom is right. At least she has a job now. Her mom hit her and she laughed it off. “I’m kidding, umma! I am happy, I’ll be in my room, hm?”

Her mom sighed. “Geurae.”

 

Moonbyul and Hani go way back to high school. They were classmates since then and eventually entered the same University taking up the same course. They have the same dream, putting their name out there. But then again, it was easier said than done with Moonbyul.

While Hani had everything to achieve that dream, Moonbyul had none. She wasn’t rich like Hani. Her dad wasn’t a head of the leading security agency in the country. No, her dad was a jerk and basically, she had to work hard to get this far, with the help of Hani of course.

Hani originally wanted Moonbyul to be the co-founder of the firm, but Moonbyul didn’t want to. So, Hani settled for the next best thing, making Moonbyul the firm’s asset and how could she not? She’s basically the best out there. Hani may have all the means but Moonbyul had the skill.

But there was one thing that Hani was worried about and that was her preferring to work alone. Whenever she gave Moonbyul a project, Moonbyul does it alone, from step 1 to finishing touches. All on her own. And one day, a big project needed to be finished in six months, when it normally takes up about a year. It took a lot out of Moonbyul and Hani knew. Moonbyul wasn’t the same.

She began committing some mistakes on her projects, missing deadlines, showing up to work late.

Hani had to do something. And that was when it happened. She suspended Moonbyul not because of something she did wrong but because Hani was worried. Hani knew that just sending Moonbyul home wasn’t going to cut it. She knows Moonbyul would just do her work at home, so she personally drove Moonbyul to the hospital, where she already made appointments for a check-up and booked her a trip for the next five days.

It helped, a bit. Moonbyul began picking up her pace, eventually the fire in her sparked again and things seemed normal, except for a few times when it was too much for Moonbyul but they never spoke of it. Moonbyul didn’t want Hani to know.

Like today, Monday. They were having a meeting first thing in the morning and Moonbyul is in the final stages of her current project and this meeting, as important as it is, it was on her way to finishing the project. And then there it was again, the noise in her head; that buzzing, ringing and irking noise in her head. Her eyes widened at its familiarity. it’s coming back.

She sighed but she needs play it cool. She can’t be obvious about it, not when Hani right in front of her. She sat up properly and cracked her neck in attempt to calm down and keep the noise down. It’s been going on since the meeting started. It’s been constantly irking, ringing and just buzzing in her head for the past fifteen minutes and thirty-three- no, four- no, five seconds. fuckit

“Moonbyul.”

She looked up at once, hearing her name being called. “Huh?” Her gaze met with a concerned look on her superior’s face. “Yes?” She looked around, everyone had the same look. She gulped. no

“Are you okay?”

She sat up straight. “Y-yes.” She cleared her throat. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She looked straight at Hani. Hani stared for a while, pouting but nodding in the end. “If you say so.” Hani sighed and looked at the guy presenting and motioned for him to continue. She wasn’t convinced that Moonbyul was okay, of course. The girl was sweating even when she’s sure that the temperature of the air conditioning was at 16°C but she let it go. It wasn’t the time to bring it up.

She was planning to talk to Moonbyul right after the meeting anyways, especially when she got word from her secretary that Kim Yongsun showed up.

Just as soon as all the presentations were done, Moonbyul didn’t waste any more time and got out of there, surprising everybody else but Hani. Hani only shrugged and dismissed everyone before going out as well to follow Moonbyul.

“Yah, Byulyi!”

“I’m fine, Hani. No need to send me to the doctors again. Also, yes, I’ve been taking the meds they prescribed, alright?” Moonbyul didn’t even look at her, nor slowed down so Hani could catch up. Hani had to push herself forward so that she could walk beside her. “That’s not it.”

Moonbyul looked at her, quite surprised as she wasn’t expecting that answer.

“But yes, it’s related to it. In one way or another…” Hani said and was about to continue speaking if not for one of the employees coming up to her. “Well, excuse me but I have to finish something fast.” Moonbyul took the opportunity and left Hani there to go back to her office.

She pushed the door to her office open, revealing a girl sitting by the couch, waiting. Waiting for her. Moonbyul stopped at her tracks and looked at the girl as the girl quickly stood up and faced her.

s..she’s…Moonbyul was confused. “Who…are you?” She asked, although deep in her mind, she already had a clue.

The girl sheepishly smiled and bowed. “Oh sorry, you must be Miss Moon. Miss Ahn hired me.”

Her eyes widened. “She what?”

Hani arrived shortly and squeezed past Moonbyul to walk over to where the girl was, greeting her with a warm hug and whispered something then she faced Moonbyul. “What’s with that reaction? I hired an assistant for you.”

“You did what?!” Moonbyul looked angrily at Hani who only shrugged and politely asked the girl to get some coffee for them. The girl nodded and bowed just before she exited the room, leaving the two. Moonbyul glared at Hani. “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“Well, you are now.” Hani sat down on the couch, Moonbyul just groaned and went to her desk. “I’m going to pretend this never happened. Please get rid of her.”

“Hey, I know you’re stressed. I can see it. Also, don’t you remember that the doctor did say getting someone to help you at work to reduce the stress? Since you insist on having none and do everything by yourself…” Hani whispered the last part but Moonbyul heard it.

“There’s a reason for that.” Moonbyul looked at Hani. “And I don’t need a secretary.”

“Administrative Assistant actually, but yeah kind of the same, I guess…? Since she’s basically the only one working for you, yeah, she’ll be doing secretarial work but please don’t forget she’s an administrative assistant. They’re different.”

Moonbyul eyed Hani. “Whatever. She’s fired.”

“Oh, come on Byul, on her first day of work? Come onnnn” Hani pleaded and just then the door opened and in went the said assistant holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it.

“I..I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I just made it how I usually do…” The girl meekly said while putting the cups down, each in front of the two girls.

Hani grabbed her cup and brought it to her face and indulged in the aroma. “Ahhh~” She smiled at the girl. “Thank you, Ms. Kim. Please wait by your desk, I still have matters to discuss with your whining boss baby over here.” Ms. Kim nodded and went outside.

Moonbyul looked at Hani. “Also, who is she anyway? Why were so friendly with her?”

“I did email you her resume last Saturday night, you didn’t see?”

Moonbyul kept mum. She was working then, she didn’t have time to check her emails. Hani smiled. “Well, you can always check that later.”

“Hani, please. You know why I don’t like secretaries and the fact that she looks like her makes it all the more worse!”

Hani raised a brow. “She does? I don’t think so?” Moonbyul sighed. “Okay fine, maybe only at first glance.”

Hani took a sip of her coffee. “She’s prettier, you know.” Moonbyul took a sip too on hers. “There’s no use talking you out of this, is there?”

“She’s prettier, right? Like really pretty. Just answer that first.”

Moonbyul sighed. “Yeah. So?”

Hani squealed and giggled and took a while before calming down. “Alright.” She wiped the tears that formed in her right eye. “Yeah, you also can’t fire her.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, dumb dumb! I know you will do it the moment I leave you so I told her already that should you do, it’s invalid. She can only walk away if she resigns on her own or if I somehow fire her.”

Moonbyul groaned and rested her head on her desk. Hani on the other hand finished her coffee and patted Moonbyul’s head before leaving. “Well, I have work to do and so do you. I’ll leave you to it then. And remember, you have her to help. A’ight?”

Moonbyul just mumbled and Hani left, Moonbyul only heard the footsteps, door opening and closing.

Hani sighed in relief as soon as she stepped out of Moonbyul’s office, thankful that Moonbyul took it quite well. She saw Yongsun stood up from her desk, which was just a few feet away from Moonbyul’s door.

“Unni, sorry about that.” Hani said. Yongsun still didn’t think it was proper for Hani to just call her unni when she’s technically working under her. They had to be professional. But then again, nothing was professional with their arrangement. “It’s alright, you did say she’d be stubborn.”

Hani smiled and nodded. “I knew I picked the perfect girl for the job!” And Yongsun could only laugh at the statement. “Well, she’s probably doing some finishing touches for her current project and should be done by lunch. Till then I advise you to not to go in there. Unless she calls for you, but I highly doubt that at the moment.”

Yongsun just nodded and Hani left.

It’s been maybe an hour and Moonbyul was doing nothing. For the first time since forever, she isn’t working her ass off. Her head hurts too much for her to move anyway. The noise won’t even go away even if she already tried napping.

The fact that she now has an assistant that she can’t get rid of unless the assistant personally hands in her resignation letter or Hani fires her. Both of which she knows is never going to happen because (1) Hani’s enjoying this as much as Moonbyul is hating it and (2) Hani did say she already briefed the girl.

She hates every bit of it and the fact that the girl looks a bit like her, did not help at all.

There was a knock on the door. She ignored it, even moving her head so she’d be facing the other way. She’s sure it was that Ms. Kim anyway and she’s not ready to try and deal with her this soon.

But another knock came, five seconds after the first one came. She knew because she counted.

She groaned. Boy this girl is persistent. “W H A A T” She shouted and soon after her door opened and she heard footsteps nearing her desk.

“Uhh..” She was right, it was her. She sighed and sat up and leaned back on her chair, both hands massaging her temples. “What do you want?” She asked in the more uninterested tone ever.

The girl only smiled and bowed down. “Sorry to interrupt you, Miss Moon, but it’s almost lunch time.”

She sighed again and opened her eyes at last and looked at the clock on her desk. wait it’s been that long?? Then she looked at the girl. “Go have your lunch then.”

The girl blinked. “Sorry?”

“I said you could go have your lunch.”

The girl gulped. “I..I meant it to remind you that you should eat soon and drink your meds, Ms. Moon.” Moonbyul looked up to her and was about to say something about the girl knowing about her but she decided against it. Hani did say she briefed her anyway.

Hani didn’t hire me a secretary. She hired some kind of a baby sitter for me. 

“Fine.” She just sighed, stood up and grabbed her coat that she hang on her chair and wore it. “Let’s eat at the cafeteria then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. This was a relative short update :3 it’s also unedited, so excuse the errors if there are, I’ll just edit it when I find the time to do so.  
> LOL also I’m not sure if you guys would like to know but I put two unfunny ‘puns’ here. (1) Honeycomb Homes, because Hani here is an architect lol and (2) is the Ahn Security because ‘Ahn’ has literal meaning is "tranquility," from the Hanja character 安 and yeah that and so on and so forth LOL yes I googled this HAHAHA  
> and thank you for leaving kudos! <3


End file.
